Unexpected Pairs
by GirlGamer45
Summary: Who would've thought they would chose each other? Warning: This is a yuri fanfiction for a friend, yuri girl on girl love.


This is for Mattyyy! Please do enjoy and I would like to warn all of you about the fact that this is a (WARNING)yuri fanfic. That means girl-on-girl love. If you don't feel comfortable about it then please don't read and don't leave any bad comments please.

_**Saeko POV:**_  
>We had left the Takagi mansion and were in the Humvee on our way to the mall where Takashi felt we could use it as a safe haven for a while. It was late at night and we all felt we could use some rest, so we decided we could drive to a large parking lot where we could see everything around us and park.<p>

When we found one that was empty enough with none of Them around we parked and most of us lay down to go to sleep for the night. Kohta was laid across the ground, Shizuka was in the driver seat, Takashi was in the passenger seat, Saya lay on the seats to the right of where Kohta was while Rei and I had to share the other side of the seats. It was large enough for us to both be sitting and have enough space to move around a bit without getting into the others space.

I had fallen quickly asleep due to the fact that I was not only physically and mentally exhausted. I didn't dream much anymore but recently I have been waking up in a cold sweat and my heart is racing. I don't know what it is but I think it's just nightmares. That's the only thing it could be right?

I shifted a bit as my I drifted slowly back to consciousness. I found it incredibly difficult to move my body at in the drowsy state I was in at the moment. I could feel pressure on my abdomen and slowly began opening my eyes; trying to adjust to the pure darkness we now experienced due to the warhead that had been detonated overhead.

As my eyes slowly adjusted I attempted to stretch out my stiff muscles and I found that it was physically impossible. I blushed at the position I had been put in, Rei was underneath me almost in the spooning position. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what this is; it is when someone lies behind another who has their knees pulled up a bit and conforms to your body putting theirs directly against yours) She had one arm under me curling up to grab my left breast while her other hand was draped across my lower abdomen.

As my panic began to set in I must've startled her because her right knee went between mine and just grazed my core where I had to stifle a moan. She then pulled me closer with her right hand that had been on my belly. Her left hand grasped my breast with much more strength. I let my head fall back as her grip fluctuated. It reminded me of when Takashi grabbed me when we were at the temple; however I had to admit that this was bringing me much more pleasure. I was stuck; if I stayed still then either when she woke up or someone else did it would prove to be an overwhelmingly awkward situation. If I woke her up I wouldn't know how to explain what was happening or that I had woken her up way earlier than she wanted.

_**Rei POV:**_  
>She was so perfect; it was irresistible for me not to take the opportunity to do this to the great Samurai! I lay there in the night and watched her as she slept silently only making a small noise when she would reposition herself in my arms. She was adorable and I almost couldn't resist the urge to plant little kisses all over her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful when she slept; much different from the arrogant and bloodthirsty look she wore when we were on the run. I still loved her though; I made it look like I was still after Takashi so that no one would find out about my burning lust for Saeko. The thing that destroyed me was that she seemed to really love Takashi and want to be with him. It also looked like he reciprocated her feelings when he looked at her.<p>

My soul was crushed and I felt lonely, forgotten and worthless. I decided that if I couldn't have her then I could at least take this moment and cherish it. As long as she was happy whether it be with me or Takashi or anyone else for that matter I would be happy because I love her and she matters the most to me.

As I held her in my arms enjoying her presence so close to me I could hear her breathing begin to quicken slightly from her sleeping paced breaths. She was awake! Oh no; what was she going to think? How is she going to react to this?

I could feel her shift a bit and I saw her head seem to go side to side as she looked at our situation. Her breath seemed to quicken intensely. I decided to enjoy this as much as I could so I moved ever so slightly and puffed out some air to make the act seem more real. I pulled my leg up between her thighs to just barely tough her in her most sensitive spot. I didn't want to overwhelm her too quickly so I didn't apply too much pressure there.

I began to squeeze and massage her left breast with my left hand slowly; I felt the pressure of her head hit mine as I continued my ministrations on her body. She must have been enjoying this. I pleasured her for a while longer until I felt her hips buck against my knee, I thought it had felt wet but I must've been mistaken.

I just laid still and waited for her to do something that showed she wanted more. Then she…

**_Saeko POV:_**  
>The groping I was receiving on my breast was pushing me to the edge of want I could feel myself getting wetter and scolded myself immediately because not only was the person giving me this effect asleep but it just so happened to be another GIRL!<p>

All of the sudden I felt piercing pain that was just as much pleasure in my bosom causing my hips to rock forward and rub against Rei's knee. I bit my lip as a deep moan resounded in my throat. I couldn't help it anymore as the pressure gradually built in my belly. I slowly snaked my hand below the one that had pulled me close to her a put it on my hip.

Rei's hand began to pick up its pace on my breast as my hand slowly moved down to my midsection. My fingers pushed right under the fabric of my underpants and I slowly rolled my fingertips over my core through my underwear. Even just the slight touch was enough to bring me incredible pleasure. As I went to continue the hand I had previously moved had grabbed my wrist and pulled it out of my pants. I was stunned; someone had found me doing something totally shameful and dirty. I could feel hot shallow breaths behind my ear followed up by, "I see you just couldn't control yourself"


End file.
